


Moonlight Shadow

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: In the intimacy of the night anything can happen, especially when a lover set one's mind on the idea of paying a surprise visit to his beloved one. [AU, LAVIYUU]





	

* * *

**Moonlight Shadow**

* * *

 

A sky studded with stars, interwoven with shreds of clouds, hold a wake over the earth beneath him; pale host of this sky, a skittish moon watches, bored, the nocturnal landscape. Her white light darts through the hardly sulky blanket surrounding her, flooding here and there with ethereal beams, as she was a lighthouse, ready to lead the castaways through the darkness of the storm.

A warm wind stirs the treetops, rustling their leaves, following the rhythm of an invisible melody, eerie soundtrack of this lonely evening. If her waxen face could yawn, she would bulge out those craters which people considered as her eyes out and open wide the valley usually mistaken for her mouth.

However, that boredom was short-lived: her rays illuminated a young man whom, furtively, was approaching through the brush-land to the window of a nearby house, glancing longingly at the balcony.

 _Cripes_ , thought the moon, _is the umpteenth serenade expecting me_ _? Let me see it properly, at least!_

So, she pointed a beam of her albescent light at the house, grinning when the inside of the targeted room brightened.

"Oh, but, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Was suddenly heard through the silence of the night. "It is the East and Yuu-chan is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the...”

The young man, whose red hair, flooded with moonlight, shone like flames, had moved just below the balcony, and started to recite.

Among all the serenades, that darn old story he had to choose! Now he would have compared her to who knows what dull silly woman, telling to the poor fool that she was prettier than her!

The window opened suddenly, and someone very irritated appeared through it, leaning down on the balustrade and gesturing angrily. The moon's eyes popped out; indeed, this maiden was incredibly beautiful, with long black hair that fell free on her shoulders, perfect and graceful features, although contracted in an annoyed expression, proud bearing and slender body.

"Lavi! Fuck, you nasty idiot, lower your voice, you'll wake Tiedoll up!" Roared... the male youth.

Beaten by a man, no less. Rough and rude, moreover.

"...whiten envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, 'cause you are beautiful, far more beautiful than she!" There, he had said it, despite his lover absolutely didn't want him to.

"Will you ever shut that big trap of yours?" Hissed the young man on the balcony, keeping his voice low but leaving intact the lethal tone, as he worriedly looked behind himself.

"C'mon, Yuu, play along for once!" The other youth replied, pulling out a rope from under his jacket. "I want it to be Yuu to shut me up, y'know." He added with a mischievous grin, throwing the hooked end to his love, and, settling the black patch covering his right eye, he began the climbing.

Finally stepping over the railing, Lavi suffocated Yuu's protests with a passionate kiss, leading him up to the bed on which the both of them laid down.

The next moment they were clasped to each other, even before completely removing all clothing, white moonlight caressing their intertwined, united bodies, and impatient fingers clawing at the skin and sheets in the impetus of this so passionate love-making.

 

 


End file.
